Le Pardon
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Malgré ses efforts, Eddard savait que Sansa mettrait du temps avant de lui pardonner. ( Two-Shots )
1. Eddard

Disclamer: Si j'étais George , Theon n'aurait jamais trahi Robb, il ne serait pas aux mains de Ramsay et les noces pourpres n'auraient jamais eu lieu.

Résumé: Malgré ses efforts, Eddard savait que Sansa mettrait du temps avant de lui pardonner. ( Two-Shots )

Note de l'auteur : Ce Two-Shots a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Alsace, où mon esprit a été assez prolixe. Je suis navrée si vous trouvez cela trop court. C'est l'un de mes problèmes : j'ai peur de radoter et je dis tout en quelques mots et phrases. Si ça va droit au but, je comprends que cela peut laisser certains sur leur faim.  
_**  
**_

**Le Pardon**

**Eddard**

Prenant place à table, Eddard déposa un petit paquet près de l'aînée de ses filles, Sansa.

- Tiens ma chérie. C'est pour toi. Pour ton loup.

Il la regarda découvrir son cadeau, une poupée. Il se doutait qu'elle ne remplacerait jamais Lady. Mais cela serait peut-être une consolation pour son enfant.

- Elle vient du fabriquant qui fait tous les jouets de la princesse Myrcella. Ajouta-t-il

Il savait à quel point Sansa admirait la famille royale. Elle n'était peut-être pas la princesse d'un grand royaume, mais elle était sa princesse. Sansa valait largement une telle attention. Cependant, il vit l'expression neutre de la jeune fille.

- Elle ne te plaît pas ? Demanda-t-il un peu déçu

- Je ne joue plus à la poupée depuis l'âge de huit ans. Répondit-elle

Sortant de table après s'être excusée, Sansa quitta la pièce.

Son père fut attristé que de l'avoir peinée. Elle qui était presque femme, il lui offrait un présent d'enfant, l'offensant et prouvant qu'il ne la connaissait que peu.

Soupirant, il dit à Septa Mordane :

- Guerroyer était plus facile que d'avoir des filles.

**A suivre : deuxième partie et fin, POV Sansa.**


	2. Sansa

Disclamer: Si j'étais George , Theon n'aurait jamais trahi Robb, il ne serait pas aux mains de Ramsay et les noces pourpres n'auraient jamais eu lieu.

Résumé: Malgré ses efforts, Eddard savait que Sansa mettrait du temps avant de lui pardonner. ( Two-Shots )

Note de l'auteur : Ce Two-Shots a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Alsace, où mon esprit a été assez prolixe. Je suis navrée si vous trouvez cela trop court. C'est l'un de mes problèmes : j'ai peur de radoter et je dis tout en quelques mots et phrases. Si ça va droit au but, je comprends que cela peut laisser certains sur leur faim.  
_**  
**_

**Le Pardon**

**Sansa**

Après avoir envoyé Arya dans sa chambre, Eddard Stark, son père, s'assit à sa droite, en lui tendant un petit paquet.

- Tiens ma chérie. C'est pour toi. Pour ton loup.

Si elle fut surprise par ce geste, elle ne le montra pas et déballa l'objet. C'était une poupée au visage en procelaine, semblables à celles avec lesquelles elle avait joué enfant à Wintefell et qu'elle avait délaissé trois ans plus tôt.

- Elle vient du fabriquant qui fait tous les jouets de la princesse Myrcella. Ajouta-t-il

Si le cadeau était maladroit, Sansa reconnaissait que son père faisait des efforts. Une telle attention l'aurait touchée en temps normal. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir à la reine, qu'il avait tout fat pour rendre la mort de Lady plus douce. Elle savait que sa louve n'avait pas souffert, il l'avait tuée lui-même, lui rendant tous les hommages du Nord. La brave Lady reposait à Winterfell, là où la reine ne pourrait jamais porter sa fourrure si douce. Cependant, malgré tout cela, son père demeurait le meurtrier de Lady et oser penser qu'une poupée replacerait sa compagne était une insulte pour elles deux, maîtresse et louve.

- Elle ne te plaît pas ?

Sansa sentait la déception dans la voix de son père.

Oui, il avait fait de son mieux. Mais aucune parole consolant ne vint dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, simplement ce constat :

- Je ne joue plus à la poupée depuis l'âge de huit ans.

La jeune fille fut soulagée de quitter la table.

Etre en présence du bourreau de Lady lui était insupportable, père ou non.

**FIN**


End file.
